


His Shaking Mess

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Shaking Mess

His Shaking Mess  
One shot

Erica stood in line for hours. Got up extra early to be one of the first hundred people in line at the convention. Spent hundreds of dollars to purchase her day pass and drove over 1000 miles to Georgia just to get ten minutes of his precious time. She was two people away from finally meeting him after being a fan for years. Seeing every movie he made, every tv show. Anything she could get her hands on.

She watched him, the way he moved and smiled kindly to everyone. Doing anything they asked of him without complaint. Her body got hot the moment he smiled, wetness pooling between her thighs. Just like every time she thought of him but a million times worse now. Erica clamped her legs together to try and dull the constant ache, she have never wanted anyone as bad as she wanted him. It was overwhelming and painful if the ache got too bad. 

She held a photo of him in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Both shaking around the items. One person left in front so she stepped forward slightly. Her feet felt like they had been encased in a bucket of concrete. Unable to move properly, dragging behind her. Finally the next person left and it was her turn. Finally able to meet Norman Reedus.   
Norman smiled and waved as the young woman had to be pulled by her friends away from his booth. It was early yet and it didn’t quite bug him yet. But the day would only get longer. He looked down for a new sharpie, the one in his hand already read from the amount of signatures. The corners of his mouth hurt from too much smiling. They weren’t fake ones but the genuine ones that make your face hurt. New sharpie in hand he turned to greet the next person in line.

He looked up and gasped rather loudly causing the woman to jump slightly. Wide eyes, her mouth slightly open. She was happy to be here but he knew she was nervous as hell. He put his hands out to take ahold of hers.

“Im sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump. You okay?” He asked with a smile on his face. 

She nodded once, eyes still wide and looking at him. She was a very beautiful woman. Long red hair down to her shoulders, light blue eyes and her pink lips were very distracting. The way her tongue snaked out to wet then had his cock jumping in his tight jeans.

Norman shifted, trying to make room so the zipper would push at his hard cock even more. “My name is Norman, its nice to meet you…?” He left it as a question.

“Erica…my name is Eric and you’re Norman.” 

Norman chuckled, “would you like me to sign that for you?” He pointed down to the photo in her hand.

She nodded quickly and held out her hand, the photo was of him laying on a hardwood floor naked, the long line of his body and the curve of his ass very visible. 

He blushed hotly, watching her bite her lip as he looked it over. “I must say, I’ve never signed this one before.”

Erica laughed nervously, “sorry its weird, just my favorite one.” 

Norman quickly signed the photo, making sure not to obstruct the view of his ass. He turned the picture over and scribbled his room number quickly before handing it back.

Her eyes went impossibly wide as she took it back. Norman smiled and pulled her halfway over the table, taking her phone. Her entire body was shaking under his hands, her breath speeding up as her back touched his chest.

He put his mouth right next to her ear, “say cheese.” His warm breath his her ear and he heard a little moan before the camera snapped. “meet me there tonight.”

He pulled her in and kissed her cheek, not wanting anything he did to look suspicious. “was very nice to meet you Erica…hope to see you real soon.” Norman winked once more and watched her walk away dumbfounded. He chuckled darkly, wanting nothing more than for the day to pass quickly.

Erica walked away in shock, unable to fully process what had just happened. She leaned against the cool wall, turning the picture around again and still seeing the room number for the Hilton Inn hotel up the road from the convention. 

Her body was hot and overly sensitive, the once dull ache between her legs now a raging desire she couldn’t overcome. The creases of her jeans pressing in just the right spot to make her moan silently and bite her lip. The way his mouth had felt against her skin, the heat radiating off his muscled chest. The way his arms bulged in that shirt…she needed a cold shower.

Erica turned on the shower as cold as she could and stepped in. Her body contracting against the icy water. Images of him flowed through her mind. A hand crept between her legs to her overly swollen clit. She arched against her hand and rubbed as fast as she could, only thinking about his deep scratchy voice in her ear. Erica came quick, her hips rolling against her hand until her legs were weak.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Norman rushed back to his hotel room at the Hilton Inn. The convention had never seemed so long as it did today. Wait for it to end so he could see her again. If she showed up that is. It was a turn on of his, to pick up women this way. Only interested in a sexy woman and a good night of sex. His body ached from no release. He only needed her and amount of jerking off could lessen that need. 

Norman didn’t bother taking a shower, he never did when wanting to meet for this. It was kind of his drug, strange sex was the best. No strings or the want of more. Just amazing sex. He quickly took off his sweat damp clothes and his boots, his hands shaking the entire time. Letting the cool air chill the sweat on his skin. His cock at full attention, raging hard and pulsing when the knock at the door came. He smiled and watched the tip of his cock drip. He opened the door naked as sin and there she was. Still as perfect as this morning but her face was flushed and she was wearing a dress this time.

Her mouth hung open as she just stood in the doorway. Eyes focused on his rather large cock. He smirked, “wanna come in?” he didn’t give her time to answer he just took her hand and pulled her against his naked body. 

He pushed the door shut and pinned her against the door. His cock rubbing on her bare leg. “been waiting all day for this.” He captured her mouth with his in a demanding kiss. Forcing her mouth open for his tongue to devil inside. Erica moaned against him, her arms still at her sides like she didn’t know what to do. But her mouth responded to his, she tasted just like vanilla and he groaned. Lifting her dress off and up her body so it hit the floor. She had dark black panties on with no bra. Her heavy breasts bounced against his chest. 

“wait, Norman…” 

He cut her off by sucking on her slender neck. “don’t think baby just let me make us both feel good.” He peeled off her panties with his long fingers. So desperate to get inside her. He walked then back to the bed.

Pushing Erica until she was kneeling on her knees. Norman came up behind her, his body lining up against hers. He sucked the back of her neck and let his long fingers trail down to her ass and between her thighs. Sweet honey coated her thighs and slick folds. Erica moaned deeply for him, arching her back so her perfect ass brushed his cock. “So wet for me huh, I knew youd be perfect.” 

He kissed down her ass and slipped his tongue between her legs, licking her from behind. “oh god!!” she screamed and fell forward on her hands. Norman worked his tongue fast needing to taste more of her. His cock a painful reminder that he also needed attention. “you ready for me?” Norman asked against her sensitive skin making her cry out.

“yes…God please!”

He smiled and fisted her beautiful red hair. Bringing her body flush against his once more. Her body trembled violently, legs felt like they would give out before he pushed in. “I know you want this, I can feel it, taste it and smell it on you.” She rocked her hips back against his cock. Norman chuckled darkly, “hold on to me baby, im gonna tear this sweet little pussy up.”  
Erica couldn’t believe Normans mouth had just been inside her like that and now he was naked pressed against her ass, promising to fuck her good and hard. She needed to cum, she needed him to make her. She pulled her head forward just So he would yank it back again. The sharp pain going to her clit. Erica turned her head as much ad he would let her. “please…”  
Norman twisted her hair tighter around his fist making her neck and back arch beautifully. He lined himself up and pushed in hard and fast bucking his hips into her non stop. Her screams fueled him to go harder. Enveloped in the tightest pussy he had ever been in making it really hard not to cum. Erica siezed around him as she came, yelling incoherent words into the room. Norman smiled and pounded harder, “fuck you take it so well girl.” Norman praised her over and over. He pushed her face into the bed and forced her legs wider. 

“fuck erica…so good. So tight!” he moaned and slapped her round ass until it bounced against his cock. “hold on baby, take all of it.” He said just before spilling deep inside her. His hips going so fast it wad a blur. She screamed his name again and collapsed under his heavy body. Norman rested against her sweat soaked back, kissing along her spine. He pulled out and flipped her over to kiss her. “damn baby you sure know how to take a dick.” She blushed but smiled anyways. 

“That was amazing.” Erica said cleaning herself up and finding her clothes. 

“yes it was, best for me in a long time.” He stood and helped her dress then walked to the door. “come back tomorrow.” Not a question but a demand. She smiled and nodded when he leaned down to kiss her swollen lips. “see you then.” He shut the door behind her and lit a smoke, laying back on the cum soaked bed with a smile on his face.


End file.
